It wasn't about the money
by Writingta
Summary: Two guys from to very different backgrounds, meet and become friends, or maybe even more then that. But little did Tj know Dante is a Witch. And his the first day they meet, both of there lifes will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

The sirens were going as a two guys, was speeding quickly on a broom, across the night sky, with the bright full moon guiding their way.

"Hold in their," one of them yelled. The speed started to slow down, and someone on a silver and blue titanium broom, flew next to them. He pulled out a black, wand, and pointed it toward them, and lighting flew out, almost hitting them.

"Return him to me," he yelled.

'Never," the guy yelled back. He eyes became filled with flames, as he held his wand up again.

"Noooo!" the other boy, yelled releasing a burst of energy out his hand. The guy flew off his broom, started to fall out the sky.

But his broom caught him before he hit the ground. Then the broom, started slowly heading to the ground, like it was losing its juice. They landed on the side of the street, one the guys hoped off the broom, and ran over to a car, and busted the window open. "Wish I had my car," he said, as he ran back over to the other boy helping him up. "Aw my leg," he said limping over to the car, and being carried by the guy on his shoulder. He put him in the back seat, and hoped up front, and drove off. While speeding down the street he started to think.

"Do I really care for this person, I mean look at me," he said looking in the review mirror, and seeing the boy knocked out in the back seat. "I'm risking my life for him, to think we never would of meet if it wasn't for the bet."

***3 Weeks ago***

"Hey watsup, Tj," a guy said walking over to the steps of a building.

"Watsup Chris," Tj said as they did their handshake. **Tj was about 6'3, with a nice fade cut, with the nice waves and sexy hazel eye's color. His was a nice light brown skin color. He was wearing a white t-shirt, with some saggy blue jeans. His friend was dressed just like him, except he had dreads, and was a little darker . He was about 6'1, and had brown eyes.**

"So where your cousin Josh at, so we can start our reign over the school," Chris said, rubbing his hands together, and licking his lips.

"Dame were senior's now get over that, jock, and nerd shit," he said.

"No matter what grade, we the one's everyone wants to be in Warren."

"Look you're my boy, in a non-homo way," Tj said, but this whole cool, and uncool thing got a stop."

"Sorry didn't hear I was texting my girl Niesha," he said holding his phone on the air. Tj walked away, and went into the school building, and walked down the halls, to the double door's, with Chris following him. Chris started talking about who was cute and who wasn't. Tj just blocked him out, and not paying any attention to where he was going, and walked straight into someone. "Oh shit, my bad," Tj said, as he watched the drink fall out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Um it's cool no harm done , I was just about to throw it away," he said.

"You sure, I can buy you another drink," Tj said digging into his pocket.

"No its okay, I'll just ask the janitor to clean it up." he said walking away.

"Okay, see yah around," Tj yelled.

"Dame bro, you just walked into Dante," a guy said walking over to them.

**He was a about 6'0 feet tall, and had a braids. He was wearing blue jeans, and a black tight t-shirt, brown eyes, and was lighter than Tj. "Watup cuz," Tj said as the pound their hands together.**

"What's the 411 on that lame," Chris said.

"Yea what kind of dirt you got on him," Tj added in, as the walked over to a table, next to the window, with black and gold on it, and sat down, in a tanned chair.

"Is all here in my phone," Josh said, pulling out a iphone, " I got dirt on half the school." He clicked on a folder, and a list of names pulled up, he scrolled down to the D's, and found Dante listed in it.

"Okay Dante C., senior in high school, cool with everyone, never been in a fight, blah, blah, blah, best friends are Shawn H., and Donovan _, and Rachel _, recently graduate, I labeled them as the DSD, but was the RS double D, " Josh said trying to make a funny. But they just glared at him. "Come on quite holding back, tell us what we want a know," they both yelled.

"Okay find, the answer to your question is yes, they are gay," Josh said, with an anger look.

"Ha knew it, who can call it, I can," Chris shouted, making a pose, like he was in one of them beer commercials.

"He got a boyfriend," Tj said with a chuckle.

"From what my sources say, he not really looking," Josh said, searching his phone.

"Aw that's so sad," Chris said, poking out his lips, and holding his hand together, like he was about to walked down the isle to get married. The three of them started laughing, at the way Chris was acting, till the bell rang.

"Time for our first day of school," Tj said as they got up, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Shawn, I see we have a class together," Dante said sitting in the seat next to him.

"Wonder how that happen," Shawn said lifting up his index finger, and it glowed a sparkling green.

"Aw you use magik," Dante said softly.

**Shawn was about 5'9, short brown hair, and was light skinned. He was wearing a no sleeve white hooded shirt, with a black long, sleeve t-shirt underneath. Dante about 5'6, light brown skin, with a small black afro. He was wearing black jeans, and a long sleeve red t-shirt.**

"It comes in handy," Shawn said with a giggle.

"I know, I had to change my clothes cause this guy made me spill me juice all over me,"

"Who so I can turn him, into a toad," Shawn said looking around the room.

"The quarterback," Dante said with his head down.

"Troy Canders," Shawn shouted. Dante nodded in agreement.

Then a boy walked over to them, and sat in the desk, in front of Shawn. **He was light skinned, almost white, with long black curly hair. He was wearing tight blue jeans, and a black and white sweater, with a scarf around his neck.**

"Hey Donavan," Shawn said, as the did spirit fingers handshake, with a glow in the middle of it.

"Enough with the witchcraft," Dante said.

"Were witches its in our blood," Donavan said. T**he word witch, seemed to hit Dante, see he didn't find out he was a witch till he was 16, and second that he was half one, Shawn on the other hand was born one, so he full blooded, and know most about magik, Donavan found out from his great grandmother, for magik seemed to have skipped two generations in his family. We all found each other, at an other realm party (Which was off the hook) and ever since then they been together.**

They both started laughing, and Dante mugged them both. "Ring," the bell went as students started walking into the classroom. "You better watch those eyes," Shawn said still chucking from before.

"Aw dame we got the head cheerleader, and her right hand bitch," Dante said.

"And there goes Troy," Shawn said.

"Shut-up," Dante yelled.

"Boy I miss Rachael," Donavan said.

"She can pop in whenever she wants," Dante said.

"Yea but I won't be the same," Shawn added.

While they went on and on about Rachael. Dante started to watch the quarterback, as he walked with such amazing swag across the room, to his seat. Tj caught him looking, but was interrupted by the head cheerleader standing in the way.

"Everyone please have a seat," the teacher said walking into the room., "This is health class okay, not cosmetology, gym, or etc."

"Shawn, Donavan looked at the Claire, and how she can't stop staring at Tj," Dante said telepathically.

"That whore," Donavan thought back giggling.

"We could always give her a wart," Shawn thought.

"Yea but I bet she get it removed with her plastic surgeon," Donavan thought.

"Don't she have him on speed dial," Shawn thought.

"You two are a mess," Dante thought with a smile.

"You three what's so funny, would you like to share" the teacher said.

"Nothing Miss Bell," the three said in harmony. The class started to laugh, and giggle.

"Class settle down," she said hitting the desk with a book, and the class became silent.

Then she turned around to the chalk board, and with on with her lecture till the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang, and Tj grabbed his bag, and walked out the room. "Hey Tj," a sweat innocent girly voice said. **He turned around only to notice the cheerleader standing behind him, with her arm's open wide, and wearing a black and gold cheerleading outfit, with a big W across the chest.**

"Watsup," he said giving her a friendly hug.

When he let go, about to walk away, she grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss only lasted a second, before he finally pushed her off.

"We need to take it easy," he said, "I matured a lot since last year, and learned a lot over the summer."

Then he stormed off, speeding away to his locker. "But …but ….I'm." but it was too late he was gone. "Chyane," she yelled, and a **girl with long brunette hair, wearing the same cheerleader outfit, and lots of makeup**, jumped up off the water fountain and ran over to her. "Hey Claire, what's the matter," she said rocking back and forth.

"Tj's the matter, something must of happen over the summer, and I want you to find out what it is," Claire said walking in the other direction.

"Yes sir, captain," she said, about to walk in the other direction.

"Come on time for that pep rally," she said dragging Chyane down the hall.

(Inside the lunchroom.)

"Hey Tj," Josh shouted, walking over to him from across the café.

"What-up cuzo," he said as they pounded they hands together.

They sat down at a long black table, with gold n white strips on it, with the big W sign on it. "So you enjoy that trip over the summer," Josh said.

"You know I did, I can tell you anything and everything," TJ said. Then he laughed and said, "Wait a minute, you were with me so you know what I did," he said.

"You know you so dame corny right," Josh said, with a disappointed look.

Tj stopped laughing, and made i feel stupid look. "Look at the time, I'm hungry," he said jumping up off the table, and walking toward the lunch line. He was almost their when he notice Claire standing in line with Chyane. "Dame," he said walking away toward the restrooms.

He stopped in the middle of the hall, next to the pop machine, when he saw someone bent over the water fountain.


End file.
